1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle design. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the evaluation of the quality of a reflective surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Following two-dimensional conception of a vehicle design, the design is ultimately embodied in a clay concept model. As is known in the art, the clay concept model is computer-scanned and the surface data is digitized. The digitized surface data which is generated is then analyzed and used to computer mill a verification model. In general, design aspects incorporated in the ultimate panels of the vehicle are intended to be smooth and uninterrupted, thereby creating an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Flawed surfaces are attendant with errors such as low spots, thereby interrupting an otherwise smooth surface.
It is known in the art that analysis of digitized surface data will reveal such flaws in a surface not readily apparent to the eye. However, the digitized data generated from a single clay verification model is voluminous, and analysis of the same is time consuming. Lengthy periods for design are undesirable given the necessity of bringing new vehicle designs to the marketplace before the competition.
It is also known in the art that flaws in a surface often become apparent upon visual inspection when an elongated light source, such as a fluorescent tube, is positioned so as to produce a reflective image in the surface. To accomplish this, the surface must necessarily be reflective. A surface constructed from a substantially light absorbing material, such as clay, can be covered with a reflective material, such as DyNok, commercially available from Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Co.
In a smooth, unflawed reflective surface, an elongated light source will produce a smooth, gently flowing image. In a flawed surface, the image produced will have portions with discontinuous curvature, resultant from errors such as low spots.
Heretofore, such surface analysis has been typically accomplished by providing a room having a plurality of fluorescent tubes horizontally spaced along at least one wall and at least a portion of the ceiling, often referred to as a "green room". While this type of visual inspection has proven to be an advance in the art, it is not without its inherent limitations. For example, it is necessary to transport the clay verification model to the testing facility. Further, the clay model must continually be maneuvered in order to produce the desired images over the entire vehicle.